The Next Adventure
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry welcomed Death with open arms even though it came unexpectedly and by the hands of the people he least expects. Ready to meet his parents in the after life he is angered by the revelation that it all was fake. Betrayed and seeking retribution, he takes Mother Magic hand and is thrust into a new world with a new and wonderful family. Slash/Dark Harry</html>
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, I shouldn't really start a new story when I already have three unfinished ones but the plot bunnies simply won't leave me alone. I have decided to combine all the things I love about Harry Potter fanfictions in this story: Dark HP, Time travel, Slash, etc. **

**I hope you enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish HP belonged to me but unfortunately (fortunately?) it does not **

PROLOGUE

Marcus Nicolae Corvinus stared in fascination at the beautiful creature that slept soundly on the arms of his Love. For years had they prayed for the blessing of the Great Mother, a child to call their own and love but were never granted their wish. Lilith was the most affected, always wanting to feel the warmth of being a mother and the feeling of a babe in her arms only for her dreams to be crushed when her body was diagnosed too weak to carry a child to full term. But now, after years of giving up of ever being blessed with the love of a son or daughter, did Mother Magic herself gift them with a child, a beautiful and precious son.

"What shall we name him, my love?" Lilith asked her husband as she watched over her son as he slept. Son, oh how the warmth of finally being able to call herself a mother filled the hollow ache left by the countless times she was denied the chance. But here and now she held between her arms the answer to all her prayers. She was finally a mother.

Marcus didn't have to think about it, the name of his new son and heir falling easily from his mouth," Hadrian Alexander Corvinus."

They were momentarily blinded by a flash of light and as soon as it dissipated they worriedly crowded over their son to make sure he was unharmed. Worry turned into amazement as they gazed upon the new features of their son. Dark brown hair turned black with navy and red highlights, the once messy hair now falling in silky waves to his little shoulders. The once creamy colored skin turned pale ivory with no imperfections save for the lightning shape scar on Hadrian's left, inner wrist. Some of his baby fat left him and he grew a few inches, his cute button nose turned a bit pointier, his pale pink lips turned pouty and a rosy red. His cheekbones were left alone, but his eyes, before they had been beautiful but now they were mesmerizing and intense. Forest green turned emerald with a dark ring of navy blue surrounding them.

"Marcus, h-he looks just like us…"Lilith gasped out as she finished inspecting for further changes, tearing up as the baby now truly looked as theirs.

Marcus was unable to respond his wife, emotional to see a perfect blend of his Love and him in the babe. "He truly is ours. Mother Magic herself has gifted us with this perfect creature…"

For hours they sat in their chambers, gazing upon the babe as he slept and when he woke seeking milk, Lilith felt a surge of magic on her chest and happy tears ran down her pale face as she knew instinctively knew what to do. Unbuttoning her nightgown, she ignored her husband's confused stare as she freed her breast and put it in her son's mouth, finally shushing the wails of hunger. Lilith caressed her son's face as he happily fed upon his mother's milk, singing him a lullaby passed down from generation to generation from her mother.

_Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums_

_The silent twilight's fall_

_Aoibheall from the gray rock comes_

_To wrap the world in thrall_

_A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy_

_My love and heart's desire_

_The crickets sing you lullaby_

_Beside the dying fire_

_Dusk is drawn and the green man's thorn_

_Is wreathed in rings of fog_

_Siabhra sails his boat till morn_

_Upon the starry bog_

_A leanbhín ó, the paly moon_

_Hath brimmed her cusp in dew_

_And weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune_

_I sing, my love, to you_

_Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums_

_The silent twilight's fall_

_Aoibheall from the gray rock comes_

_To wrap the world in thrall_

_A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy_

_My love and heart's desire_

_The crickets sing you lullaby_

_Beside the dying fire_

Dawn arrived and still they sat on the same place, uncaring of their tired and bloodshot eyes and their rumpled sleepwear. Today marked the new start for their future as a complete family; father, mother, and son.

**AN:** the song is Orla Farlon's 'The Gartan´s Mother Lullaby'

**Please Review XD**


	2. Chapter 1

So yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had like three chapters already written for this story not to mention the ones I had written for my other fics when I had to start from scratch after my little brother DELETED ALL my docs. Hopefully I will be able to update my other stories in the next two days.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the first moment of clarity he had while in the age of few days old baby, a moment in which his older consciousness was in the forefront and not that of his newborn self.

Harry or Hadrian as was his new name, was fascinated by the figure that held him; the loving and caring look in her eyes pointed her as his new mother if he wasn't wrong. If Hadrian didn't know any better he would have mistaken the lovely woman for his first mother, his mom from his original world, Lily Evans. Both women shared the same blood-red hair, the same emerald green eyes, and the same pale skin. But with a second look Hadrian was able to see that although very similar in appearance they weren't identical. Where Lily had been petite his new mother was tall, reaching an impressive height of 5´9 and had a more endowed figure, where Lily had a rounded face and rosy complexion his new mother's face stayed true to her pureblood lineage with a more refined and angled face. All in all Hadrian's mother was beautifully gorgeous.

"Is he asleep?" a voice that was both deep and soft spoke from the entrance to his new room. Hadrian quickly identified it as his new father.

"No, he seems to be fascinated by his new surroundings," his mother answered, fixing the hold she had him in so he was now against her chest and facing his new father.

He was tall, easily reaching 6'4, and the simple clothes (or as simple as a silk shirt and dragonhide slacks could be) he wore emphasized his muscled body. Unlike James' brown, messy hair and hazel colored eyes; his new father had long, straight, black hair with navy highlights and dark blue eyes that were alike to the night sky. His face was sculpted, jaw squared, sharp cheekbones, aquiline nose and thin, rosy lips. His skin was a natural light tan, which contrasted handsomely with his dark hair and emphasized his features. Like his mother his father was beautiful but manly. All in all Hadrian's new parents were very attractive people.

"My father will be arriving tomorrow," his father said in the same deep and soft voice, but this time there was an undertone of worry in it.

"Marcus, I'm sure your father will see him as the gift he is," his mother tried to assure his father, kissing him chastely as he reached them.

_General POV_

Marcus smiled tenderly in response, thankful for his love's assurance. He honestly had no idea how his father would take the news of his new grandson, one not birthed by him and his wife but given by Lady Hecate herself. This was unprecedented, Magic was known to give blessing to couples to conceive but actually giving a child was unheard of.

"If you keep frowning like that you will wrinkle like an old man. Here," Lilith said in amusement, carefully placing their son in his arms," it's your turn to hold him."

"He's so tiny and soft…so fragile. And perfect. Like you," Marcus kissed his wife passionately, putting in that single kiss the love, happiness, and warmth he felt in that moment, finally a complete family with their son, their baby.

Lilith smiled in the kiss, absentmindedly noting that she had not laughed or smiled this much and carefree in a long, long time, but now thanks to the gift and blessing Magic gave her, them, she finally had what she had always desired and wished for.

They parted, deeply looking into each other's eyes, telling with their eyes the profound love and desire they held for each other only to break apart when their son coo'ed, a beautiful smile on his angelic face as he tried to reach out to them. They both chuckled, loving eyes as they gazed at their son and heir.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Old<strong>

Hadrian grabbed his cousin Demetri's hand, dragging him to the pastry's table where the chocolate truffles were calling him; he could already imagine the delicious texture and taste of them.

"Harry, momma said not to eat candies until dinner," Demetri warned his cousin, gripping his hand tightly; already he could imagine his momma's angry face if caught.

Hadrian only smiled mischievously, certain that they won't get caught. After all, he hadn't been the son of a Marauder in his previous life for nothing. With agility and dexterity unusual for a five year old child, he expertly avoided stumbling into adults and getting caught. Finally they arrived at the table where all the pastries and desserts were; problem was, they were too short to reach the top.

"Harry, we can't reach up. Come on, let's go."

Hadrian ignored the tugging on his robes; he was not going to let his small stature impede him from getting his favorite treat. "Stop Mitri, we will not get caught," he assured the anxious boy, already knowing what he would do.

He closed his eyes in concentration, seeking his magical core and willing a small tendril of magic to come out and do his willing. It took a great amount of concentration and time but he was able to do it, able to see the tendril of magic grab a plate of black and white chocolate truffles. The plate shook as it descended towards them, the hold he had over his magic was shaky and the concentration it was taking to just do this was too much, Hadrian could feel his face and clothes dampening in sweat at the great effort he was making.

At last he opened his eyes, extremely exhausted and sleepy but feeling accomplished at having succeeded in his endeavor, the aroma of the truffles he got making him feel it was all worth it. He turned to Demetri, opening his mouth to tell the skittish child that it was over and that they could now go back to the children's room. Only to find him and the rest of the room open-mouthed while his parents were walking towards him with expressions of pride and worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Years Old<strong>

"Mitri," he whined, bored out of his mind as their parents conversed in low tones. Demetri, who was reading a book about dragons, frowned lightly in annoyance," It's Demetri, not _Mitri_. And no, I won't follow you on in another 'adventure'."

Hadrian exhaled sharply, knowing that he could do nothing to change his cousin's mind. He slumped unto the recliner, his loose hair flopping to his face,, and looked around the room. There was nothing to entertain himself with, only a bookshelf, two large sofas, and a small table in the room. Seconds later he couldn't take it any longer and decided to follow his cousin and went to the bookshelf to pick up a book. He looked through each book, none of the titles or contents catching his interest until he got to a thin, old book; the title some squiggly lines before they became legible words.

He was astounded and interested. He picked up the book _Slytherin: Ancient and Noble _and went back to his chair before starting to read it. He was instantly captivated in its contents, getting lost in the picturesque and rich images the book painted. It told of the start of the Slytherin House, how the name came to be and its humble start, the founder of the House and all the Slytherin House members; from the most humble to its more famous and infamous. It had no spells written in it but to Hadrian the history in the book was precious and very valuable.

Demetri looked up from his book, a little suspicious since he had heard no ruckus from his cousin. He was slightly surprised to find a silent and concentrated Hadrian reading a thin book but he shook it off quite quickly. He shrugged and went back to his book.

When the adults finally came to where the two children had been left, they were a bit surprised to find them still in the room. It was well known that Hadrian didn't like to be kept still and stay in a single room, sure that Hadrian would have persuaded Demetri, the more calm and well-behaved of them both, to go off in exploration of the manor. Viktor coughed, quickly getting his son's attention although Hadrian was still enraptured in his book. Lilith, curious as to what had gotten her son's attention so strongly, enough to keep him still for more than ten minutes; walked to where he sat and looked at the title of the thin book. Only to gasp in complete shock.

"Love, what's wrong?" Markus asked his wife as he walked towards in worry. She turned to him with an astonished expression, pointing at the book in their son's hold. Everyone turned their gaze to the book only to have the same reaction, Hadrian still blind to the commotion caused as he continued lost in the words of the text.

"Hadrian, darling," Lilith said in a more composed voice, trying to garner Hadrian's attention to no avail. But she grew worried and apprehensive, the book could be cursed or something far worse since it came from that family. Markus was now equally as worried and so he called his son's name in a more demanding and harsher voice, this time managing to break Hadrian from his reading.

"Yes Father," Hadrian questioned, baffled at the astonished looks of his parents and uncles.

"Can you understand what you are reading, sweetie," Lilith asked.

Hadrian stared at her in bewilderment," Of course mother. I do know how to read."

Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Old<strong>

_He ran. _

_And ran._

_And ran._

_He was injured. Two bruised ribs and one broken one which thankfully hadn't raptured his lung but Harry knew that his luck could run out at any time. His left ankle was twisted, and his other foot had no shoe on. Both his hands had broken fingers and his right shoulder had been dislocated. The various cuts on his head and scalp stung sharply in the cold wind of the night, the deepest cut was on his forehead and it was bleeding profusely making him slightly light-headed. The bruises on his stomach and legs screamed out at the continuous abuse. The stab wound on his left side had been thankfully nowhere near his vital organs but the bleeding was getting serious and the pain was clouding his mind._

_But still he didn't stop to rest or check out his wounds, his very life depended on it. On escaping._

_It was all going too well so of course something bad had to happen next. He was caught. _

_And all he knew next was pain. Terrifying and agonizing pain._

Hadrian woke up gasping, clothes and sheets damped in sweat, scream caught on his throat. His chest heaved with each inhale and exhale, phantom pain where the numerous wounds in his dream had been.

It took ten minutes to get his breathing back to control, but he managed.

_It's that nightmare again. Who is that man? Why do I keep dreaming of him?_

He gripped his damped hair in frustration and anger. The dreams or nightmares as they were more apt to be called, haunted his sleep, always having the green eyed and black haired man in them. Not all of the dreams were like this one, of pain and agony, sadness and anger, of sorrow and despair. A few were of happy times, of hope and peace, but in them there was still an undertone of pain and despair.

He sighed tiredly, exhausted and tired. The dreams had gotten more common. Where he had once only had them once a month they were now twice a week. He sighed once again.

Another sleepless night…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Years Old<strong>

At last…it was finish.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED!**

Tomorrow my sister is getting married! I have so much energy that I was able to write this today and great part of my other fics chapters.

I AM SO HAPPY FOR HER!

**I hope you enjoy this XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Moonlight filtered through the open window, shining upon the sweaty figure that lay exhausted and in pain in the aftermath of his awakening. The figure was but a boy, no older than eleven years old and still his mind was that of a man that has seen and experience hell; the mind of a war veteran that had hoped to have peace and happiness in the afterlife only to have his wish and desire destroyed by the revelation of betrayal and secrets kept in darkness and sealed in blood.

The man/boy stood on shaky legs, body trembling in the cold breeze of the night and phantom pain, sweat and tears making him glow as he shakily stumbled to the full-body mirror he knew was near. Eyes darkened by a nightmare past unknown to all but him, he gazed at his body; unmarred and innocent.

_Unmarred?_

_Innocent?_

He chuckled in bitterness and hate. When had he ever been innocent? He was-had been but a weapon, forged and sharpened for war. To kill and later be discarded, thrown away by those that wielded him.

_But I had the last laugh, didn't I?_

His mind was no stranger to pain but his body was but a virgin; the pain that course through nerve endings, muscle, and bones was but a foreign concept to his new body that had so far only experienced bruises and scrapes normal in childhood. Not the sensation of liquid fire instead of blood running through veins and arteries, bones snapped and broken only to be made anew more resilient and strong, muscles ripped and tore apart to be remade and formed anew with power and strength, nerves snapped and broken to be stitched back more powerful and strong; all this was but a foreign concept to his body.

But no more. The pain was as horrendous and excruciating as a hundred cruciatus but all worth it for the opportunity to enact his revenge upon all his betrayers. An opportunity he will waste not, for without it he was not to be able to rest in his afterlife.

With iron will he stopped his trembling, straightened to full height, and looked at himself in the mirror; resolution burning brightly in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Marcus stared impassively at his son, blue night clashing with emerald, each one not willing to give in…<p>

He laughed, a contradicting light and heavy sound that made Hadrian smile in amusement. He had won.

"I hope you know that your mother will not be so easy to convince, son," with that he walked away, pride and delight in his eyes.

Hadrian himself shook his head, already he could picture his dear mother's reaction and it will not be good. He walked to his mother's favorite place to be, the rose garden built for her by his father as a wedding gift. He made no sound as he stepped on the stone path that lead towards where his mother built an altar for Mother Magic, Hecate, among the rose bushes. He found her trimming the roses surrounding the altar, humming the same song she had sung to him during his early childhood.

His face softened, a tender and loving smile as he let her be. Each day he thanked Mother Magic for gifting him a mother as loving and caring as Lilith was to him and not to forget his father, who taught and cared for him. It wasn't long before she turned to where he was, a warm and loving smile brightening her pale face and softening her sharp features.

"Hadrian, sweetie," she gracefully walked towards him and embraced him, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Mother," he returned her embrace, once again marveling at her tall height; his head barely reached her chest. He took in her scent, the comforting smell of home that was all her; vanilla and lavender. They parted but she kept a hold on his arm, her weak constitution made her vulnerable to bouts of dizziness and fainting spells. Hadrian was a little surprise uncle Jean-Claude, his mother's younger brother, wasn't with her since he had appointed himself as his mother's personal bodyguard and caretaker.

"Now, what is it that you need?" At his expression of innocent affront she gave a twinkling laugh," I know that face and it does not bode well. Now tell me."

He sighed and prepared himself for her reaction," I have decided not to attend Hogwarts but Durmstrang." He kept his face forward and so he missed his mother's amused and knowing look. Lilith had known that as much as she wished for her son to attend her alma mater, Hogwarts, he would follow in on the Corvinus tradition of attending Durmstrang; just like his father and grandfather had done before him.

"I'm glad," she simply said, smiling as she saw her son startle in surprise before composing himself.

"I thought you wanted me to go to Hogwarts, like you did," he said in a slightly confused tone. But still, Hadrian was glad his mother hadn't reacted sadly or in disappointment like he had feared.

"And I do, but I know that it is not the school for you. In Durmstrang you will make better allies and gain more knowledge without the prejudice that runs rampant in Hogwarts. So yes, I might be a little sad you will not attend the same school I did but I know it is for the best," she gave him a reassuring smile before continuing," Now come, we still have to go visit your grandfather and I have to take a bath."

Hadrian chuckled and tightened the hold he had on her arm in thanks, thinking she looked as beautiful as ever when the afternoon sunlight rays shined upon her. They walked away from the altar, unaware of the violet pair of eyes that watched them with a fond expression,

_**Good luck my childe.**_

* * *

><p>Hadrian greeted his grandfather with a hug and kiss, doing the same for his grandmother whom didn't waste the opportunity to pinch his cheeks until they ached and were a bright red. He sighed in relief when he was let go and hurried to greet the rest of the family. It took fifteen minutes to get through all the greetings since they were a large family, uncles, aunts, and cousins.<p>

"Harry!" he turned at the familiar voice and nickname, smiling as he hugged Demetri in welcome.

"Mitri, I thought you weren't coming. How was Greece?" He smirked already knowing the answer. After all, he had been visiting his grandparents on his mother's side.

Demetri half-scowled," Boring and that is all I'm going to say."

They both laughed at his answered when they were interrupted by the smiling form of their Uncle William, the youngest brother to their fathers. "Demetri, Hadrian, I see you still are as attached to the hip as ever. Careful, someone might take it the wrong way," he said with a lecherous and playful sneer only to howl in pain when Aunt Elizabeth hexed him.

"Dearest husband, I see you still haven't learn your lesson have you?" she said in a dry and blank voice, giving her nephews a small smile before taking her unruly husband away from innocent children. Both eleven year olds gave each other awkward looks; both had perfectly understood what their uncle had implied and they didn't know how to react. They stayed silent until Hadrian remembered he was mentally the more mature one and firmly took his cousin and best friend's hand, giving Demetri the _look_ when the other tried to detach himself and gripped the hand even tighter. Finally Demetri relaxed, understanding what Hadrian was saying: _I don't care and ignore him._

They gripped each other's hand one last time and let go. Both knew that yes, they were really close and loved each other but it was brotherly love, not sexually or romantically like their perverted uncle had implied.

"Hey, 'Adrian, have you seen Rosy?" a small and cute voice asked him from behind, a tugging on his slacks as the child tried to get his attention. Demetri rolled his eyes and stood to the side as Hadrian squatted until he was eye-level with the youngest of his cousins, four year old Tristan and Demetri's baby brother. Rosy or Roselyn was another of their cousins, the second youngest at the age of six and best friend to Tristan.

"Hey Trys, what no hug first?" Hadrian mocked pouted and the small child immediately threw himself into the arms of his idol and favorite cousin. Demetri once again rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips, it will never stop surprising him how good Harry was with children; it was like magic. He shook his head at the comparison his mind conjured and decided to continue watching the interaction.

Hadrian carried the four year old that in truth looked more like a three year old, the sandy brown hair and honey colored eyes reminding him of another child, his godson Teddy from his original world. He shook the memories away and placed Tristan more comfortably on his hip, expertly ignoring some of the amused gazes his family gave him.

"Hadrian, have you seen Isaac?" the soft and sweet voice of his older cousin Izabelle, the beauty of the family, asked him as she gracefully walked towards them, the conservative grey dress she wore did not diminish her beauty and allure but that was a given since she was a half-vela. "No, but maybe he is with Roselyn so why don't we search together? Maybe both of them decided to go exploring," Hadrian proposed as he tickled Tristan, his laughter making all of them smile softly.

They all went in search for their two cousins, making a game of it and promising a reward for whoever found Rosy and Isaac first. Izabelle went alone, Demetri in another direction but not before showing how silly he found the whole thing, while Hadrian paired up with Trys. Their grandparent's manor was beyond old, being in the family since the first Corvinus and could only be descry as dark, haunting, and still very beautiful. Tristan was still a child and was easily frightened so Hadrian hummed a cheery lullaby to him, occasionally calling out for Roselyn and Isaac. Twenty minutes later Hadrian was a little sore from carrying his baby cousin, whom had fallen asleep midway through, and decided to go back. When he arrived where they had decided to meet up he was surprised to find everyone else already there, even the innocently smiling Roselyn and the scowling Isaac; the fourteen year old clearly didn't like being scolded like a small child by his older sister.

"Hadrian, good you're back. It's about dinner time," Izabelle stopped mid-scolding, giving him a nod before taking her brother's ear in a punishing grip and taking him like that all the way to the dining room where everyone gave the young woman a wide girth and smirking in amusement at the young boy.

He raised a questioning brow at Demetri, the other rolling his eyes (his signature move) and simply said," You don't want to know."

Hadrian was about to shrug when he remembered he was still carrying his cousin and so he went to his aunt Catherine, Tristan and Demetri's mother. She raised an eyebrow but took the sleeping child from him, cradling her son carefully as to not wake him; she knew he was exhausted after the change in time zones between Greece and here. She thanked him and smirked when he groaned when she drew her wand and charmed her son weightless.

_Why didn't I think of that!_

* * *

><p>Dinner was a happy and fun affair, it was one of the only times the whole Corvinus Clan gathered other than in holidays for this day, August 21ST was the day the Ancient and Royal House of Corvinus name was founded by their ancestor Alexander Corvinus. It was just a happy coincidence that grandfather was also named Alexander Corvinus and had the same date as his birthday. It was a blur of laughter and games, Hadrian had never been as happy as he was now, surrounded by the warmth and love of family.<p>

That night in his room, the room he was given by his grandfather since the whole family was staying over, he couldn't fall asleep. Although the merging of his two selves/consciousness -that of the man that was nothing but a tool to be used and discarded and that of the child that had grown knowing only of love, warmth, care, and happiness- had been complete and successful, Hadrian still couldn't…how could he say it…truly enjoy the happiness and love that was now a huge part of his life. How could he when his most of his memories were those of a childhood without love, the care and warmth only a mother could give her child, of the advice and teachings of a father growing up, not even the care of family; how could he truly enjoy and bask in the love he now had. He could not; but oh how much he wanted to.

"Harry," the soft and concern voice of his cousin and whom he considered a true brother broke through his dark and depressing thoughts. He tried to smile but it came off more as a grimace, that was enough for Demetri to closed the door and climb in with him, taking his shaking body in a tender and comforting embrace; simply holding him as he finally broke down knowing that he was safe.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN: **Doesn't the beginning and ending contradict how I'm feeling right now? Weird, huh? XD

Please thanks to all that have favorite, reviewed, and followed this story; you don't know how happy it makes me that others enjoy my stories. THANK YOU XD


End file.
